The Consequences Of Cheating
by BTRobsession
Summary: AU/MPREG/KAMES/KOGAN. Kendall was sure his crush on his boyfriend's assistant meant nothing, but when they grow closer, Kendall's feelings seem to get stronger. He tries to forget about his crush, but when he finds out some startling news, Kendall knows he can't forget. Now he has to choose between James and Logan.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I had this new idea for a Kogan story and well I just had to post it. This one is going to a Kendall mpreg because I don't do enough of those. Also in this world it is perfectly normal for men to get pregnant so yeah. Anyway, there will be drama! Tell me what you think!**

Kendall Knight walked into the large building, a smile on his face as he walked the marble floor. Everyone greeted the blond with friendly smiles and he nodded his head to acknowledge them. Everyone knew who he was and they all respected him. He was used to gaining people's attention when he entered the room. Being a famous singer did that to him, but the blond still remembered his roots and never let the fame get to his head. His boyfriend, James Diamond, on the other hand loved the fame and the fortune that came with his job. He was one of the richest CEO's in Los Angeles and if had a say in it, the best looking.

Kendall approached the woman at the front desk and she smiled up at him. "Here to see Mr. Diamond?" she asked.

"Yep," The blond smiled.

"I'll let him know you're here."

Kendall thanked the woman, then he made his way to the large elevators. James' office was at the very top and Kendall pressed the button to get him there. He pulled out his phone to check for any messages while he waited for the elevator to reach the top, and he smiled to himself when he received tweets from his fans. He responded to as many as he could, then the elevator dinged, signaling his arrival to the top floor. The blond made his way to the familiar office and he knocked on the door. He didn't get a reply and he poked his head into the room.

James was on the phone and he held his hand up when he spotted the blond. Kendall quietly closed the door and he walked into the center of the room. He could hear the conversation going on; it was about some business deal and Kendall couldn't help but roll his eyes. James was always trying to find a new partners just so that he could have more money is his pocket. The phone call came to an end and James sent the blond one of his dazzling smiles.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

"It's no big deal."

James stood up from his desk and he strolled over to Kendall, wrapping his arms around his waist and nuzzling the back of his neck. Kendall loved it when James was affectionate.

"You're so sexy," James purred and Kendall felt his face heat up. He didn't consider himself sexy in anyway. James, on the other hand, was drop dead gorgeous. He always had a pretty face and over the years he worked hard for the body he had today. Kendall didn't understand how he got so lucky.

Kendall turned around and James took that as the opportunity to connect their lips. Kendall moaned into his lovers mouth and he gripped James' hair tightly. Normally, the brunet didn't like his hair being messed with, but he made an exception for Kendall. A soft knock on the door caught their attention and they quickly broke the kiss. The door opened and in walked a smaller brunet with the darkest eyes Kendall had ever seen. He loved James' hazel ones, but there was something about the man's brown eyes and Kendall couldn't look away.

The man cleared his throat awkwardly, and his face was flushed with embarrassment. "Sorry to interrupt, Mr. Diamond." The man apologized.

"You're fine, Mitchell," James waved it off.

Kendall glanced between the two, and he rocked back and forth on his heel. He was waiting for some sort of introduction. Kendall had never seen the man before and he was curious as to who he was. James noticed that he was forgetting something.

"Kendall, this is Logan. He's the new assistant I hired."

"Oh!" Kendall quickly remembered the conversation he shared with James last week. He was just surprised his boyfriends' new assistant was so attractive.

"Hi," Logan smiled and he reached for the blond's hand. Kendall took the hand in his own and he swore he felt something when they touched. By the look on Logan's face, Kendall figured he felt it too.

"So what is it, Loges?" James asked.

"Uh you're conference call is starting soon. I just wanted to make sure that you received all of the paper work I left on your desk this morning."

"I got it, thanks." James turned to Kendall and he planted a big kiss on the blond's lips. "I'll see you later, baby."

Kendall nodded and gave his boyfriend a little wave. James grabbed his file off the wooden desk, then he left the room. Kendall had thought for sure that Logan would have left with him, but the brunet stayed put. It was a little awkward; the two not knowing what to say to each other.

"So you're his new assistant? Like the job?" Kendall questioned.

Logan gave a small shrug. "It's okay. I mean James is a great guy, but this wasn't my first choice."

"What was?"

"I wanted to be a doctor. Obviously it didn't work out."

"Why?" Kendall asked, as he leaned against the desk.

"I failed my test," Logan replied.

"You have to be really smart for that."

"I am smart, but I wasn't ready. I wanted to start my future early and I screwed up."

"It's not that bad here. The people are nice," Kendall said.

"Well they probably worship the ground you walk on. I mean look who you're dating!" Logan exclaimed.

"We used to be childhood friends. That's how I know him."

"Oh that's nice."

Kendall was starting to get tired of the current conversation. He wanted to talk less about his relationship with James and more about Logan. He knew he would be seeing him a lot and he might as well get to know the guy.

"Where you from?" Kendall asked.

"Fort Worth. I moved to Minnesota with my mom for a while, and then I came out here to try and get into a good school. You?" Logan replied.

"Minnesota. Small world, huh?"

Logan chuckled. "Yeah. What made you come out here then?"

"I liked to sing and I got noticed by a famous producer. It was a total accident by the way."

"How?"

"James tried to audition and didn't get picked, so when I stood up for him, I was the one that got the job. James gave up a singing career after that and decided to take over his mom's business."

"I think I've heard of you. Your full name is Kendall Knight, right?" Logan asked.

"That's me. I wanted to play hockey, but that didn't work," Kendall said.

"Hmm. I guess we have a lot in common."

Kendall nodded and he looked down at his feet, suddenly finding his shoes more interesting. He didn't know why he was being so nervous around Logan. He was just James' assistant, but it didn't help that he was very cute and sweet. Kendall felt something towards the man and he tried to shake those feelings. He loved James and he would never hurt him, but Logan was so appealing.

"It was nice talking to you, but I have to get back to work. I'm scheduling a trip for James and I need to make sure he has everything," Logan said.

"Oh right. He's going to Minnesota this weekend. You're going?" Kendall asked.

"I have to. He's going to need someone to bring him his morning coffee."

Kendall laughed, then he let out a sigh. "I wish I could be there. Gustavo is having me practice a new song."

"Well I'll get to see you here. That's at least a good thing."

Kendall knew his face was bright red now; he could feel it. He didn't understand what was happening. Did he really have a crush on his boyfriends' work assistant?

"I'll see you around. Nice meeting you," Logan said and he waved.

Kendall returned the wave and Logan left the room. The blond let out a groan. A part of him was hoping that he never crossed paths with Logan again, but the other half wanted to see him. Kendall was sure of one thing and one thing only. He had a crush on Logan.

**A/N: Sorry that it was so short, but I decided to end it there. Well, what did you guys think? Kendall has a crush on Logan and we all know that this might not turn out so well lol. Anyway, I will update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I took a while to get this chapter up, but I was struggling with writing submissive Kendall. I'm not used to it, but I tried. Anyway, glad you guys are liking this story and here is the next chapter!**

Kendall's crush on Logan did never seem to go away. He thought for sure that it would. He was with James for crying out loud! Why would he even look at another man that way? Kendall loved James more than anything and that wasn't going to change anytime soon.

But yet the brunet never left Kendall's mind. All he could think about was Logan and how attractive he was. Now James was sexy, but there was just something about the new assistant that Kendall couldn't shake. He often thought about the brunet in dirty ways and he would use James to get the release he needed. It was wrong; he knew that, but he couldn't stop. Kendall felt guilty every time Logan crossed his mind and he knew he had to forget him. It wasn't like anything would happen between them anyway.

Kendall watched his boyfriend walk around their bedroom, grabbing clothes and other items that he needed for his trip. Kendall was bummed that he didn't get to go with him. Gustavo had him in the studio all week and Kendall was going insane. He wanted to go back to Minnesota and visit with his family. It had been a while since he saw his mother and little sister. He missed them.

"You okay, baby?" James asked and Kendall looked up.

"Just bugged. I really wanted to go with you," the blond replied.

"To Minnesota? Why? I don't miss it one bit."

"You don't, but I miss my family. Sorry that your mom is such a bitch."

"She just irritates me."

"Then why did you take over her business?" Kendall questioned.

James ignored the question and he continued to pack his suitcase. It was an subject that was too touchy for him. Honestly, James hated running the family business, but what else was he supposed to do? Singing was his passion, but his mother didn't agree with it. She forced the business on him for years and he finally gave in.

Long arms wrapped around his waist and James relaxed into the touch. That was one of the reasons why he loved Kendall. He was always there to comfort him when it was needed.

"Sorry, Jamie. I really wish I could go with you."

"Me, too. But don't worry. It's just for the weekend."

It was too long for Kendall's liking, but he didn't have the power to cancel the trip. It was going to be weird not seeing James for a whole weekend, and Kendall thought for sure that he would be used to it. He's been on tours that lasted months, and every time it still hurt to be away from James. The two were so used to being around each other all the time.

"I wish I could go," Kendall said again.

"Baby, ask Gustavo if you can. I would love to have you come with me," James said.

"No. He's not going to let me. I'll just try to suck it up."

James nodded and planted a gentle kiss on Kendall's head. James continued to pack his things, humming a song that Kendall knew all too well. James was constantly singing his music and Kendall loved to hear his boyfriend sing.

"So what do you think of Logan?" The question caught the blond off guard.

"Uh. He's cool I guess," Kendall replied.

"Yeah, he always gets the job done right and I'm glad I hired him. He said you two got a long well."

"He told you we talked?"

James stopped packing and turned around to face the blond. "Yeah. He said you guys had a lot in common."

"Oh. I guess we did," Kendall said.

"I'm glad you guys got along. You'll be seeing a lot of each other."

"He's going to be with you this weekend right?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"Are you jealous?" James teased.

"No!" Kendall exclaimed.

James chuckled. "Baby, relax. It's just business. I'll be back before you know it."

James zipped his suitcase up, then he left the bedroom. Kendall let out a sigh and he fell back on the bed. He had to admit that he was a little jealous that James got to spend every waking minute with Logan. He wanted to know what it was like to be around Logan for hours. It was wrong and Kendall felt horrible, but he couldn't get Logan out of his head no matter how hard he tried. He had to see him again.

***BTR****BTR***BTR

"No absolutely not!"

Kendall rolled his eyes at his boss. Of course Gustavo would say that. Kendall wasn't asking for much; just a few days off to spend with his family. What was the big deal?

"Gustavo, it's just a few days," Kendall said.

"Just a few days? This album needs to be finished or else Griffin will fire us!"

"I haven't seen my family in a while and I miss them. Please?"

"He does need a little break," Kelly said.

Gustavo glared at his assistant. "He can have a break when the album is finished."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "I've been busting my ass on this thing. Look, I know it's supposed to be done, but I do need a break. I'm tired and all I'm asking is for a few days with my family."

"No."

"Gustavo, let him take some time off. We're all stressed here and we could use a break. I bet when we come back feeling refreshed the album will be done in no time," Kelly said.

The producer let out a sigh and rubbed the sides of his head. "Fine. But just for a few days."

"Yes!" Kendall said.

"But when those days are up, you are to have your butt back in the studio and ready to go. Got it?"

Kendall nodded his head. "Got it."

"Good. You can leave now."

Kendall threw the headphones off his head, then he ran out of the studio with a huge smile on his face. He didn't think Gustavo would actually give him the weekend off, but he wasn't going to question his boss. He was just thankful that he would be away for a few days and that he would see Logan again.

As soon as he stepped foot in the apartment, Kendall got straight to packing. James wasn't home yet, but Kendall knew he would be here soon. He couldn't wait to tell him the good news. The sound of the door caught his attention and he ran into the living room to greet his boyfriend.

"Hey!" Kendall said.

"Hey?" James raised an eyebrow. He was wondering why Kendall was so enthusiastic.

"Guess who's going with you to Minnesota?"

James smiled. "Really? He let you go?"

"Yep! This is great! I haven't seen my family for a while and I get to see you."

"Baby, you see me everyday. But I'm so glad that you're going."

"Me, too. I have to finish packing."

Kendall went to run back to their bedroom, but James grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back. "Not without a kiss. I haven't seen you all day," James said.

Kendall smiled and he pecked his boyfriend on the lips. James frowned and he kissed him again, this time more passionate and leaving Kendall hungry for more. James' phone started to ring and the brunet groaned in annoyance. He was getting tired of his phone always ringing, but it was to be expected with his job.

"Hold on. I have to take this," James said and he walked into the kitchen to get the call.

Kendall listened for a while and he knew it was Logan calling about the trip. He heard James tell him to get another plane ticket and Kendall couldn't help but smile. He was glad that he was going. Of course he was going for the wrong reasons and knowing that made Kendall's smile disappear. He really needed to not think about Logan ever again and going on this trip was going to make things worse, but a part of Kendall didn't care. That part of him wanted to know what would happen if he got the chance to be alone with Logan. He was going to find out.

****BTR****BTR****BTR

Kendall remembered Minnesota being cold and he was glad to be back in the snow. James, on the other hand, wasn't enjoying the change of weather very much. The pretty boy had gotten so used to California's weather that he forgot all about the snow that Minnesota had to offer. Kendall loved it; it reminded him of where he came from.

James relaxed when they got to the hotel and he collapsed on the queen-sized bed. Kendall was tired from the flight, but being back made him excited and he couldn't wait to go visit his family. James' meeting wasn't until tomorrow which meant that they had all day to spend some quality time together.

"What should we do first?" Kendall asked.

"Sleep," James replied and Kendall frowned.

"Sleep? We can do that later. Come on, let's go visit my mom."

"Maybe later."

"James!"

The brunet let out a groan and he sat up. "Fine! You owe me big time!"

"Maybe later," Kendall said with smirk.

"Tease. Just give me a minute to freshen up."

It took about an hour and a half for James to freshen up and at this point Kendall was getting annoyed. He wanted to leave the hotel room and go visit his family. He loved James, he really did, but he hated the fact that it took him forever to get ready.

Finally, James emerged from the bathroom and Kendall jumped off the bed. He grabbed his boyfriends' hand and started to lead him to the door. The drive wasn't that far and Kendall was feeling more and more excited the closer they got to his old house. He couldn't wait to see his family again. They reached the Knight house and Kendall was the first to get out of the car.

"You're really excited, huh?" James asked him when they got to the front door.

"Hey, I love my mom! Sorry that yours is a-"

"I know what she is. Look, forget it."

The door opened and Kendall smiled at the sight of his mom. At first Jennifer was shocked to see her son, then she pulled him into a hug.

"Mom, you're squishing me," Kendall said, and the red-haired woman pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so happy to see you! Come in. It's freezing and I don't want you boys getting a cold."

Kendall couldn't help but roll his eyes. He was an adult now, but his mother still liked to treat them like kids. They entered the warm house and Kendall let his eyes wander around the room. Nothing had really changed since he moved out. James sat down on the couch and Kendall sat down beside him.

"What are you boys doing here? It's been a while," Jennifer said.

"James is here on business and Gustavo gave me a few days off so I decided to tag along," Kendall replied.

"I'm so glad you're here! Katie, is out with friends, but she will be home soon. She will be happy to see you."

"How is she?" Kendall asked.

"Good," His mother replied. "She can be a handful sometimes, but other than that she's doing really good."

The sound of the front door caught their attention and Katie entered the room. The brunette girl wasn't paying much attention, then she caught sight of her brother and a huge smile spread across her face. Kendall stood up to greet her and he pulled his baby sister into a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Katie asked, after they pulled apart.

"Got a few days off and decided to come here," Kendall replied.

"What, no Fiji?"

"Sorry that I missed my baby sister."

"I missed you too. Are you going to be here all weekend?" Katie asked.

"Yep!" Kendall said with a smile.

Katie nodded, then she turned her attention to James. "Hey. Long time no see," she said.

"Been busy," James said.

"It's great that you guys are here. It feels like old times," Katie said.

Kendall nodded his head in agreement. It felt great to be back and Kendall wished he could stay here for days, but this wasn't his home anymore. He made something of himself in California and that's where he belonged. Some days he wished his family could move out there with him, but his mother loved Minnesota and he knew she would never leave. Kendall was just thankful that he had the opportunity to see them from time to time.

"So any plans for marriage?" Jennifer asked.

Kendall knew that question was going to come up sooner or later, and he was kind of hoping for later. He had discussed the idea of marriage with James, and the two weren't exactly ready. They loved each other, but getting married wasn't something they were prepared to do just yet.

"Uh we've talked about it," James answered.

"I hope it happens soon! I also want grandchildren."

"Mom, we have years to have kids. I'm still trying to get my career on track," Kendall said.

"Honey, you're career is fine. You won't be young forever and neither will I."

"It'll happen when it happens."

Jennifer seemed happy with that answer and she excused herself to get them all something to drink. The baby and marriage questions seemed to disappear after that, and Kendall was able to catch up with his family. They couldn't stay too long because James had to be up early the next day for his meeting, and Kendall was bummed that they had to leave. But he had the whole weekend to spend time with his family and that made him feel better.

"Does she always have to bring up marriage and babies every time we visit?" James asked, once they were back in their hotel room.

Kendall just shrugged his shoulders in response. "She really wants it to happen I guess."

"But we're not ready. I love kids, but I don't think now is the best time."

"I agree. We have plenty of time."

James nodded and he climbed into bed. Kendall joined him and he snuggled up against his boyfriend, and James wrapped his arms around him. James kissed Kendall on the head, then the two drifted off to sleep.

The following morning Kendall woke up to the sound of James' alarm and he let out a groan. He had forgotten about the stupid meeting that his boyfriend had. James turned his alarm off, then he climbed out of bed to get ready for the day. Kendall wanted to sleep in, but that wasn't happening. He was already wide awake.

He just knew it was going to be a boring day with James gone. He didn't know how long the meeting was going to last, but he had a feeling it would take a while. The last thing Kendall wanted to do was stay in the hotel room.

"I'll be back later okay?" James said and he gave Kendall a peck on lips.

Kendall frowned. "What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know. Go out or something."

"James, this sucks."

"You wanted to come," The brunet reminded him.

Kendall huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. A knock on the door caught his attention and he jumped up from the couch to get it. He opened the door to reveal a familiar face and he felt butterflies fill his stomach.

"Hey!" Logan greeted.

"H-hey," Kendall said, and he stepped out of the way to let Logan in.

"Morning, Loges!" James greeted.

"Morning. Ready for the meeting?" Logan asked.

"Yup. Hey, I need you to do something for me."

"Sure."

"Spend the day with Kendall. He's bored."

"You don't want me to come with you?" Logan questioned.

"Nah, I got it. Just spend a few hours with him until I get back. Thank you," James said, and he headed for the door.

"Wait!"

"Loges, it's fine. Thanks!"

James left the hotel room, leaving the two men alone. It was a little awkward at first, and the two didn't know what to say to each other. Logan didn't understand why he had to keep Kendall company, but it was what James wanted him to do. He didn't mind too much, though. He thought the blond was pretty cute and they did seem to get along.

"So what do you want to do?" Logan asked.

"I don't know. I don't really need a baby sitter," Kendall replied.

Logan frowned at the blond's words. "I'm not babysitting you. I can leave if you want?"

"No! It's okay. I was joking."

"Good. So what is it going to be?" Kendall had a lot of ideas, but he wasn't going to say it out loud. It would just scare Logan away.

The two settled on a movie and Logan sat down on the couch. He patted the spot next to him and Kendall slowly approached the brunet. He didn't sit too close and it didn't go unnoticed by Logan.

"I'm not going to bite. What's up with you?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Kendall replied.

He really wasn't. He wanted to kiss Logan more than anything. It was a bad thought to have, but Kendall couldn't help it. Logan was just so cute and Kendall wanted to know what his lips felt like against his own. The blond felt himself scooting closer until they were touching and Kendall felt those sparks flow through him again.

"Better?" Kendall asked.

Logan nodded his head. "Better."

The two weren't even paying attention to the movie; all they could think about was each other. Bad thoughts were going through Logan's head as well, and he tried to stop thinking about Kendall in such an intimate way. The blond was off limits and if Logan was to do anything he wasn't supposed to then his ass would be fired. He couldn't afford to lose his job, but Kendall was making things hard. Ever since they met all Logan could think about was him. He wanted him.

Kendall was kind of hoping that Logan would make the first move, but it was obvious that the brunet was either not interested or too chicken. Kendall was hoping for the latter. He wanted Logan and he knew it was up to him to make the first move.

He scooted a little closer and Logan turned his attention away from the screen and on to him. Kendall didn't know how he was going to do this, but he had to do something. He cupped Logan's face and crashed their lips together. The move surprised Logan, but the brunet was quick to get over it and he started to move his own lips. What was happening finally registered and Logan jumped up.

"Whoa! We can't be doing this!" he said.

"I'm sorry! I just...I didn't mean to!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Then why did you do it?"

"Why did you kiss me back?"

"No. I-"

"Yes, you did!"

"Wait! I didn't mean it. Maybe I should go." Logan went to leave, but Kendall was quick and he pulled the brunet back down on the couch.

"No, don't go! I'm sorry. I just wanted to know what it felt like. I've been thinking about ever since we met," Kendall said.

"Me, too," Logan confessed.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm so fired."

"He doesn't have to know. We won't tell him," Kendall said.

"So I have to live with this guilt?" Logan asked.

"Let's just forget about it okay?"

Logan nodded his head, but a part of him didn't want to forget about it. The kiss they shared was amazing and it left Logan wanting more. He was turned on now.

"Maybe we can do one more thing?"

"Like?" Kendall asked, then he understood when he saw the bulge in Logan's pants. "Wait, are we going to be fuck buddies?" the blond asked.

"No! Sorry if I came off as an asshole. I just mean I'm attracted to you and you sort of turned me on and-"

"Oh! Thank God you said that. I've been wanting to get into your pants since I met you."

"Um thanks I guess. You know you're dating James, right?" Logan said.

Kendall groaned. "I know! I'm a horrible person!"

"Maybe I really should go."

"Logan, wait! Just do this for me and then we can forget about this whole thing!"

"So you want me to fuck you?" Logan questioned, still not really understanding what was going on.

"You want it too! I know you do! After this we can move on and I will never see you again," Kendall said.

"But you will see me because I work with your boyfriend!"

"Fine! Never mind."

Logan bit his lip as he thought hard about the idea. Sure he had similar thoughts about Kendall and this could really be his only chance to have the blond to himself. Of course he would be fired and most likely killed if it got out, but if they were careful maybe it could happen more than once. Logan knew he was thinking with the wrong head, but he didn't really care.

"Okay, let's do it! Bedroom!"

Kendall jumped up from the couch and led the brunet to the bedroom. Their lips met again and this time it was rough and full of want. Kendall felt the back of his knees hit the bed and Logan pushed him onto his back. Logan climbed on top of him and connected their lips again. Both of them wanted this more than anything.

Logan reached for Kendall's shirt and he helped the blond remove the article of clothing. Their lips crashed together again and Kendall moaned when he felt Logan's tongue in his mouth. Kendall's jeans were next to come off and now the blond was feeling shy. Logan was still in his clothes and it was time for them to come off.

"You're overdressed. Take 'em off," Kendall said.

Logan smirked and he slowly took off his shirt, teasing the blond. Kendall licked his lips at the sight of Logan's bare chest and he couldn't wait to see the rest of his body. The brunet slid his jeans off and he tossed them in the corner with the rest of their clothes. Kendall's eyes landed on the bulge in Logan's boxers and he felt his own member twitch in desire.

Kendall pulled Logan back down for another kiss and the blond couldn't help but cry out when he felt Logan's hand come into contact with his cloth covered cock. He was sick of the teasing and he bucked against Logan's hand, begging the brunet for me. Logan got the hint and he slid the blond's underwear down, releasing Kendall's hard member. Logan wanted so badly to take it into his mouth, but he knew that the teasing was driving Kendall crazy.

Logan placed two of his fingers at Kendall's lips and the blond eagerly took the digits into his mouth. Once Logan felt like they were slick enough, he removed them and placed them at the blond's awaiting entrance. Kendall moaned at the feeling of Logan's fingers, but he wanted more that just that.

"Logan, please!" Kendall begged.

The brunet ignored his cries and he continued to finger him, enjoying the sounds that he was emitting. He was still teasing the blond and he could tell that Kendall was growing impatient. He removed his fingers and slicked up his own cock, then he placed his cock at Kendall's entrance and pushed in. Both men moaned at the feeling and Logan started to move his hips, making Kendall cry out even more.

"Harder! Logan, harder!" Kendall was screaming at him now and Logan started to thrust harder and faster.

Kendall gripped Logan's back tightly and he buried his face into the brunet's neck, crying out every time he felt Logan thrust. Kendall knew he wasn't going to last much longer and he tried to hold on the best that he could. He had been fantasizing about this for a while and now it was actually happening. For a moment, they actually forgot about James. All they could think about was the intense pleasure that they were feeling.

One particular thrust made Kendall scream and he threw his head back in pleasure. Logan was hitting just the right spot and the blond knew he couldn't hold on any longer. He came hard with a shout of Logan's name and he covered his belly in white. Watching Kendall come undone brought Logan over the edge and with a grunt he emptied his load deep inside of Kendall. They rode out the rest of their orgasm, then Logan pulled out and rolled over beside the blond.

"Wow! That was amazing," Kendall said.

Logan nodded in agreement. "Glad you liked it."

"I could totally do it again, but my legs kind of hurt."

"Sorry."

"It was still fun."

"Too bad this is the one and only time," Logan said.

"Yeah. We'll just act like nothing ever happened. James doesn't need to know," Kendall said.

"Got it."

Kendall was starting to feel the guilt. He shouldn't have slept with someone else, especially when that someone else was James' work assistant. But it was never going to happen again. James was never going to find out what happened. Kendall would make sure of it.

**A/N: Kendall isn't thinking straight and he's kind of an ass! But oh well lol. Of course bad stuff happens and things just get worse from here. I will update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kendall was glad to be back in California. Sure he missed his home town and family, but California was his home now and it felt great to be back. James was happy about returning home, too. All he did in Minnesota was complain about the weather and how he missed the sunshine. The trip had it's good moments, though. Kendall remembered one moment that he would never forget, and he tried to act like it meant nothing. He thought for sure that he could get over Logan, but sleeping with him made things worse. James didn't have a clue of what happened that morning and he was never going to find out. Kendall was going to make sure of it.

The two were able to keep their secret hidden for weeks and some days they would find some alone time. They had promised to never fool around again, but they couldn't help themselves. There was definitely something between them. Kendall knew it was wrong, but he couldn't stop. There was just something about Logan that made him addictive. He was like a drug to the blond. They didn't understand how they kept their secret hidden for weeks, but they weren't going to question it. As long as no one else knew the truth, then that was what mattered to them.

Kendall let out a groan when his alarm clock went off and he blindly reached over to shut the damn thing off. Gustavo had wanted him up bright and early to finish up the album, and the blond was really starting to hate his boss. Kendall turned over to find the left side of the bed empty and the sound of the shower running gave him his answer. James always woke up early to work out and then get ready for work. Kendall sat up and stretched his arms over his head and he let out a yawn. He felt exhausted and all he wanted to do was climb under the blankets and go back to sleep, but life had other ideas.

He felt an uneasy feeling in his stomach and he started to gag. He cupped his mouth and made a run for the bathroom. The door was thrown open, startling the showering brunet and he pulled the curtain back to find his boyfriend kneeling in front of the toilet.

"Baby, you okay?" James asked.

Kendall ignored the question and continued to empty his stomach into the bowl underneath him. Once he was finished, he pulled back and wiped his mouth with his hand. He didn't understand where the sudden nausea spell came from.

"Kendall?"

The blond looked up and he gave his boyfriend a reassuring smile. "I'm fine. I don't know what came over me."

"I would call in sick to take care of you, but I got this thing and-"

"James, I'm fine. I still have to go to work. Don't worry about it."

The brunet nodded his head and he closed the curtain to finish up his shower. Kendall flushed the toilet and stood up on wobbly legs, then he walked over to the sink to clean up. He looked at his reflection and he noticed how different he was starting to look. He was a little on the pale side and he looked exhausted. Kendall figured it was just because he was working too hard, and he shrugged it off. It would go away.

He skipped breakfast because his stomach was still feeling queasy and he was wishing that he had called in sick. He knew Gustavo wasn't going to be happy about him feeling sick, and Kendall decided to try to keep it hidden. He arrived at Rocque Records and he felt relieved when he realized that Gustavo wasn't there yet.

"He's running late," Kelly informed him.

Kendall nodded and he sat down on the couch. He buried his head in his hands and tried to ignore the throbbing headache that was coming on. He felt like he had been hit by a bus and being at work was the last thing that he wanted. He just prayed that Gustavo would arrive soon so that they could get to work quickly.

"I hate traffic here!" Gustavo's voice boomed and Kendall's head snapped up.

"Well at least you're here now," Kelly said and she took her usual seat.

"Dog! Booth! Now!"

Kendall jumped up from the couch and quickly regretted it when he felt lightheaded. He grabbed his throbbing head and swayed. It didn't go unnoticed by Kelly and she eyed the singer for a moment. Kendall stepped foot in the booth and placed the headphones over his ears, and he waited patiently for the music to start. The song played and Kendall started to sing, but he couldn't focus. His stomach was acting up again and he tried to ignore it by focusing on the music.

He could feel the all too familiar tickle in his throat and he tossed the headphones off, and ran out of the booth. He barely made it to the bathroom before he was emptying his stomach again. He knew his stomach had to be completely empty now and all there was left to do was dry heave. The nausea disappeared and Kendall pulled himself up off the floor.

"What is wrong with me?" he asked himself.

He wanted to believe that it was just stress from work, but he had a feeling that wasn't the case at all. It was something else. The blond tried to make himself presentable, then he went back into the recording room.

"You okay, sweetie?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah. I think I just have a stomach bug," Kendall replied.

"Well fight it because this album needs to be finished! We're running behind!" Gustavo yelled.

Kendall nodded and he stepped back into the booth to finish up the song. His break finally rolled around and he plopped down on the nearest sofa. Gustavo excused himself to get another cup of coffee and Kelly took this as an opportunity to talk to the blond singer.

"You feeling better?" She asked.

Kendall shook his head and he let out a groan. A sharp pain ran through his midsection and he clutched it tightly. He was feeling worse and all he wanted to do was go home. At least then he could rest and try to get better.

"I feel horrible," Kendall replied.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. We're almost done. I promise."

"I hate being sick."

"Are you sure it's just the flu?" Kelly asked.

"I think so. Why?" Kendall retorted.

"You're not pregnant, right?"

Kendall quickly sat up. "What? No! James and I have been very careful. We're not ready for a baby."

"Honey, I know that, but things happen."

"Kelly, that's ridiculous. I'm fine."

Kelly shrugged. "Okay, but I was just asking."

Gustavo entered the room again and Kendall gagged when the smell of the man's coffee hit his nose. He cupped his mouth and reached for the nearest trashcan, and he emptied his stomach once again. Kendall set the ruined trashcan down and Kelly sent him a look.

"Okay that was gross. Dog, go home! I can't have you puking," Gustavo said.

Kendall sighed in relief and he quickly left the building. All he could think about on his way home was what Kelly said. He couldn't be pregnant. He made sure he was careful and that James used protection. But it wasn't like he and James had done anything recently anyway. The last person he slept with was Logan. Kendall's eyes widened in shock when realization hit.

"No! Oh God no!" he exclaimed.

He couldn't be pregnant with Logan's baby; the two had only done it a few times, but Kendall remembered that each time they weren't very careful. He had tried so hard to not let James find out and now that was ruined because he screwed up. How was he going to explain this to his boyfriend? How was he going to tell Logan?"

But then there was the possibility that he wasn't pregnant. Maybe he was just really sick and Kelly just freaked him out. Kendall sure hoped that was the case. He wasn't ready for kids, especially when the child belonged to someone that wasn't James.

Kendall stopped at the closest drug store and he ran inside. He walked down every aisle until he found the one that he was looking for, and he picked up a rectangular, white box. He kept telling himself that he was just overreacting, but he had to make sure he really wasn't pregnant. The blond took the test to the front of the store and he waited as patiently as he could to reach the cashier.

"Hoping for?" The girl asked when she scanned the item.

"Not sure yet," Kendall replied.

"Good luck."

Kendall nodded and paid for the item, then he left the store. He reached the Palm Woods and he ran up to his apartment. He unlocked the door and poked his head in, making sure that his boyfriend didn't return home early. The apartment was empty and Kendall dashed inside and locked the door behind him. Kendall ran into the bathroom and removed the test from the box. He glanced at the instructions, then he tossed the box in the trash can.

"Sounds easy enough," he said, then he got to work.

When he was finished he set the test down on the counter and he waited patiently. He kept praying over and over again that the test was negative and that he was freaking out for nothing. He wouldn't know what to do if he was really pregnant. Everything would be ruined and he would end up alone. James and Logan wouldn't want him.

The blond glanced at his watch, then his eyes landed on the test. He picked it up and took a deep breath, then he flipped it over. Staring back at him was a smiley face and Kendall felt his heart sink. This couldn't be happening. How was he supposed to tell this to James? He couldn't hide it forever. There was only one thing to do and he wasn't sure if he could go through with it.

**A/N: Chapter was a little on the short side, but I'm getting tired. So Kendall is pregnant with Logan's baby. They are idiots! I will update soon! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it tooke me a while to post a chapter for this story. I was struggling to come up with anything, but I hope it was okay! Kendall is still a moron. That is all I have to say.**

Kendall fiddled nervously with his fingers as he waited for James to return from his meeting. His boyfriend promised it wouldn't take long, and already it was running past thirty minutes. Kendall sat quietly in the chair beside James' desk and his eyes landed on a picture frame that sat near the end. He grabbed it off the desk and he let out a sad sigh as he studied the picture of the two of them.

He didn't know why he decided to sleep with Logan when he had someone who loved and cared about him. He loved James, but he screwed up and he knew that James was never going to forgive him for what he did. Kendall wished that there was some way for him to go back in time and undo everything that he did, but it was impossible.

Kendall put the picture back on the desk when he heard the door open and he quickly stood up, hoping to find James. It wasn't him.

"Hey!" Logan greeted and the blond gave him an unsure smile. Logan noticed. "You okay?" he asked.

"Not really. Where's James?" Kendall asked.

"Still in the meeting. He should be here soon though."

Kendall nodded and he let out a sigh before sitting back down in the small chair. Logan could tell that something was bothering the blond and he was hoping that it had nothing to do with him.

Kendall felt his stomach acting up again and he cupped his mouth to prevent the vomit from coming up. He gagged and he quickly reached for the small trash can that James had beside his desk and he emptied his stomach. Logan wore a look of shock on his face and Kendall turned away from the brunet and wiped his mouth with a tissue.

"Okay what is going on?" Logan asked.

"I'm pregnant," Kendall replied.

"Oh! I'm sure James is going to be-"

"It's yours."

"M-mine? How!"

"We had sex!"

"I know that! But...why didn't you use anything!" Logan cried.

"Me! What about you!" Kendall said.

"Why did you have to sleep with me! I told you this was a bad idea!"

"I don't know! Because I thought you were cute and those dimples-"

"Who cares about my dimples!" Logan exclaimed.

"Logan, calm down. I'm gonna get rid of it," Kendall said.

Hearing that caught the brunet off guard and he stared in shock at the blond. "You're what? Why?"

Kendall shrugged. "I can't keep it. I'm with James and if he finds out then-"

"Well, do you need to be with James? I mean, you don't seem that happy."

"Logan, I have to be with him. He loves me and-"

"I love you."

"What?"

"I love you. I know you're with James, but maybe we have a shot. It's worth a try," Logan said.

"I-" Kendall was interrupted by the sound of the door opening and in walked his boyfriend.

"Hey, baby! Sorry for taking so long." James went to kiss the blond, but Kendall turned his head and gave him his cheek.

"I threw up again," Kendall explained.

"Again? Babe, you need to get that checked out," James said, then he noticed Logan in the room. "Hey, Loges."

"Hey. I was just leaving," Logan said.

"Okay."

Logan sent Kendall one last look, then he left the office. Kendall felt bad for not saying anything about Logan's confession, but the blond didn't know if he felt the same way. Sure he thought Logan was attractive, but he wasn't sure if he was in love with him. They didn't really know each other. Kendall was starting to wonder if Logan meant what he said. Did he really love him, or was he just saying that for the sake of the baby?

"Are you sure you're okay?" James asked.

Something just didn't seem right with his boyfriend and the brunet wanted answers. Kendall was never so quiet around him. The blond seemed uncomfortable.

Kendall nodded his head. "Yeah."

"How about we go and get something to eat?"

"But you have work and-"

"I can leave. I am the boss. Come on." James held out his hand for his boyfriend to take and Kendall took it with a small smile.

The blond wasn't up for eating because he knew that his stomach would act up again, but spending some alone time with James sounded like a good idea. He was confused about Logan and the brunet wasn't something that he wanted to think about at the moment.

The restaurant wasn't very busy when the two arrived and they took their seats at a booth. Kendall was starting to feel better and he enjoyed the time with James. His boyfriend was constantly working and having James spend the day with him cheered Kendall up. He felt like they were growing apart and that was the last thing he wanted to happen to them. They were perfect for each other.

But what Kendall did haunted him and the child growing inside of him was a constant reminder that he had screwed up his relationship with James forever. The blond wished he never did those horrible things, but it was too late. He was just hoping that he had time to fix it before James found out the truth.

James reached for Kendall's hand and he rubbed the blond's knuckles soothingly with his thumb. He could tell that something was bothering his boyfriend, and he was starting to get worried. Kendall was never this way unless something was on his mind.

"Babe, talk to me. What's wrong?" he asked.

Kendall looked deep into the hazel eyes that he loved so much and he turned away with a heavy sigh. The guilt was really getting to him, but he didn't know how to come clean. If James knew the truth then he would want nothing to do with him. Kendall didn't want that.

"Just not feeling too well," Kendall replied.

"Do you want to go home?"

"No," Kendall shook his head. "I'll be okay."

"I've never seen you so sick before. Gustavo needs to give you a break sometimes," James said, and he reached for his glass of ice water and took a sip.

Kendall cursed to himself at the mention of his boss. He had totally forgotten about Gustavo and Kelly. He would surely be fired if they found out. He was sure Kelly already knew just by the questions she had asked him the other day, but Gustavo didn't have a clue. Kendall knew he was going to get it.

But there was the option of getting rid of the baby and then no one would ever know about it. He could move on and focus on his relationship with James. It seemed like a good idea, but a tiny voice in the back of Kendall's head told him that it was the worst idea in the world. It was just an easy way out. Kendall liked the idea of that, but he was the one that screwed up and he had to deal with the consequences.

The waiter appeared with their food and he set the hot plates in front of them. James thanked the waiter, then he dug into his meal. Kendall looked down at his and he could feel his stomach acting up again. The food looked good, but the smell was totally off. It just didn't smell right to him. He caught James staring at him and he put on a fake smile and attempted to eat his food.

The minute it entered his mouth Kendall felt like he was going to be sick. He tried to force himself to eat most of it, but he just couldn't go through with it. He pushed his plate away and quickly excused himself. The bathroom wasn't too far and Kendall felt relief wash over him when he realized he was the only one in there. He made his way to the last stall and locked the door behind him, then he emptied his stomach.

He pulled away when he was confident that he was finished and he rested against the cool, tiled wall. Kendall knew that he had to stop the vomiting before James caught on, but he didn't know what to do. It seemed like everything triggered it. Kendall had to get rid of this child fast.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Kelly was staring at him; Kendall could feel her dark eyes on him and it made him nervous. He had thrown up again during a song and Gustavo gave him a break to get himself together. Kendall knew he had to tell them what was going on, but it didn't make any sense to do that when he was probably just going to terminate his pregnancy anyway.

The idea still didn't sit well with him, but what else was he supposed to do? James wouldn't want him or the baby, and Kendall just couldn't live without James. Fooling around with Logan was a mistake and he wanted to take that night back more than anything.

The blond snapped out of it when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to find Kelly with a worried expression on her face. He had to tell her. He needed help with the situation and right now he felt like she was the only one who could help him.

"What's going on, Kendall?" she asked.

Kendall let out a sad sigh. "I'm pregnant."

Kelly gasped. "You are? Honey, that's great! I know you and James weren't ready for kids, but it's still great news!"

"No, it's not. It's not his."

Kelly's face fell. "Oh. Then who is the father?"

"His name is Logan. He works for James. It was a stupid mistake," Kendall replied.

"Does James know?"

"No. I don't know how to tell him. I was thinking about getting an abortion."

"No! You are not going to kill an innocent child!"

"Kelly, it's my body. I can do whatever I want."

"Yes, but you're making a mistake. You don't honestly want to do that, do you?" Kelly asked.

"What else am I supposed to do!" Kendall cried.

"Tell James the truth. It's better to be honest."

"He'll hate me."

"Honey, you have to tell him. Hiding this from him is just going to make things worse."

Kendall knew she was right, but he didn't know how he was going to tell James the truth. All he could think about was how angry James was going to be. Kendall hated himself for what he did.

"Kelly, there has to be another way."

"He needs to know, sweetie."

Kendall let out a sigh and he ran his fingers through his hair. He wished there was a way out of this, but there was no light at the end of the tunnel. Things were going to end badly. He just knew it.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Kendall shut his eyes tightly when his stomach cramped up again and he clutched his midsection tightly. He was glad that he had the day off today and he decided to spend it relaxing on the couch, but his relaxation time came to a halt when he started to experience horrible stomach cramps. The pain was uncomfortable and he squirmed on the couch as he waited for it to pass.

James was downstairs at the gym and Kendall couldn't help but feel annoyed. He wanted James to be taking care of him or at least spending some time with him. James was always busy at the office and Kendall was always in the studio. Sometimes Kendall didn't understand how they were still a couple.

The sound of the door caught his attention and James walked into the apartment. He was humming to himself and he set his sweaty towel down on one of the dining chairs. His earphones were still in his ears and Kendall wanted to see how long it would take for James to notice him. Finally hazel eyes met green and James sent Kendall a smile, only for it to falter when he took in his boyfriends' appearance.

"You look awful," He commented and he walked into the living room.

"Gee thanks. Sorry I can't look great like you," Kendall said.

"I just meant that you look really sick. Isn't the flu only supposed to last a few days?"

"I think so. Maybe it's something else."

"I hope you're not pregnant."

Kendall frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying that we're not ready for kids. We talked about this, remember?" James reminded him.

"I know. It's just that things could change, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm not ready for kids. I like it just being us."

Kendall let out a sigh. "I guess so."

"We can have kids, but now isn't the time. We're too busy and right now we should be focusing on us. A baby will just get in the way," James said.

"True."

"Let me take you in so you can get better. I hate seeing you like this."

"James, I'm okay. It will go away," Kendall assured.

James nodded his head and planted a gentle kiss to the blond's head, then he made his way down the hall towards their bedroom. Kendall let out a sigh and he threw his head back against the couch. It seemed like things were getting more complicated and Kendall was stressing out even more about the situation. He had to do something before the shit really hit the fan.


	5. Chapter 5

Kendall was still sick, which wasn't much of a surprise, well to him anyway. James, on the other hand, was still very much surprised to find his boyfriends' illness still didn't go away. The CEO was getting concerned with Kendall's health more and more each day. This wasn't just some case of the flu anymore and he wanted to know what was going on. He tried talking to Kendall, but each time the blond claimed he was fine and quickly changed the subject to that of something else.

Kendall was starting to panic. James was catching on and the blond wasn't sure how much longer he could keep his secret hidden. He tried to keep the morning sickness under control, but even that was becoming a challenge. It seemed like anything and everything triggered it and James was starting to take notice. Kendall knew he had to tell the truth. That was the only thing he could do.

Kendall found himself in his usual spot, on the floor in front of the toilet. James was to blame for today's episode. His cologne made the blond's stomach upset and he ran to the bathroom before he could ruin James' new suit.

The blond flinched when he felt a hand on his back, and he relaxed to the comforting touch. Kendall pulled himself away from the toilet when the vomiting was over and he leaned back into James. The brunet flushed the toilet and grabbed a tissue, then he handed it to his boyfriend.

"Thanks." Kendall smiled and wiped his mouth clean, then he tossed the soiled tissue in the trashcan.

"Still sick?" James asked.

"That obvious?"

James chuckled lightly and helped Kendall to his feet. "Babe, you need to get checked out. It's starting to scare me."

"James, I'm fine. It will pass."

James gave him a look of disbelief. "This is has been going on for a while and I don't think it's going to pass any time soon."

"Fine! I'll go later okay? Happy!"

"Very, but let's go tomorrow morning before my afternoon meeting."

"Of course you would have one[p," Kendall muttered.

"Huh?" James shot him a puzzled look.

"Nothing. That's fine."

"Great." The brunet pecked Kendall on the cheek, then he left the bathroom to finish getting ready for work.

Kendall let out a sad sigh and he threaded his fingers through his messy hair. All James seemed to care about was work, and Kendall even found himself wondering if James cared about him. Kendall wanted to think so, but nowadays he wasn't so sure. James was never home; he was always at the office or had some meeting to attend. Kendall felt like he had been placed on the back burner.

His mind wandered to the child growing inside of him and his hand landed on his still flat stomach. The idea of keeping the child came to mind more than Kendall liked, but he knew that he couldn't do it. His relationship with James would surely end, but Kendall was sure that it was going to end whether he had the baby or not. They were falling apart.

Kendall turned the faucet on and splashed cold water on his face, then he reached for the closest towel and wiped the water away. He still looked exhausted and his complexion was dull. He didn't want to feel like this anymore, but he didn't want to kill the child either. The blond was torn on what to do.

He made his way into the living room and he collapsed on the couch and let his eyes fall shut. He felt another soft kiss to his head, then he heard the door shut. James was gone for the day and Kendall wasn't sure when he would come home. Kendall's body relaxed fairly quick and he soon found himself falling into a peaceful' slumber.

Kendall wasn't sure how long he was asleep, and he was startled from his nap when he heard a knock on the door. The blond groaned and he sat up, rubbing his head when it started to throb. He made his way to the door and looked through the peephole, his eyes widening when he recognized the person behind the door. Kendall let out a sigh and he opened the door.

Logan smiled at him. "Hey! I was hoping you would be here."

"Uh huh. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with James?" Kendall questioned.

"I have the day off and I wanted to check up on you."

"I'm fine. Thanks."

Logan frowned at the blond's words. "You're not fine. I can see it. Listen, can we just talk for a minute? I just want to explain myself."

"Oh you mean how you blurted out that you loved me when you don't even know me? Yeah, sure I'd love to hear it."

"You're being sarcastic, aren't you?"

"Logan, I don't have time for this. What we did was wrong and it's over now. I'm with James," Kendall said.

"Then why did you sleep with me?" Logan asked.

Kendall rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. "We're going through some things, but I can fix it. I promise it won't happen again."

Kendall went to close the door, but Logan quickly placed his foot in front of it to prevent it from shutting. "I'm not leaving until we talk. You're carrying my baby and I deserve a say in what happens."

"I'm getting rid of it, Logan. We can't have this baby."

"Why because it will ruin your relationship with James? Well guess what, Kendall? It's already ruined and hurting that baby won't change a thing."

"Leave."

Logan crossed his arms over his chest defiantly. "I'm not going anywhere until we talk about this."

"Fine! Get in here."

The blond stepped aside for Logan to enter the apartment, and he shut the door once Logan was inside. He didn't want to talk about them or the baby; he just wanted to forget and try to move on with his life, but he knew that was never going to happen.

"Okay what?" Kendall asked, and he sat down on the sofa and crossed his arms over his chest. He was annoyed and he was making it obvious.

"I'm sorry if I freaked you out by saying that I love you. You're right, I don't really know you and I shouldn't have said that. I do feel something for you, but I don't know if it's love yet," Logan replied.

"Let me stop you right there. You're never going to love me okay? And I'm never going to love you. I'm with James and he's the one I love. Got it?"

Logan nodded his head. "Yeah, sure. But you can't hurt that baby. He or she had nothing to do with the mistake we made. That's my baby, too."

"I don't want it. My relationship with my boyfriend would be ruined and I can't take that risk."

"Are you even listening to yourself!" Logan cried. "The baby is innocent and it belongs to me too. You can't kill it."

Kendall shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. "So what? I'm supposed to carry this thing around until James notices? And then what? I lose him? No! No way!"

"Then tell him the truth."

"I can't do that."

"Then I will."

Kendall jumped up from the couch and got in Logan's face. "You don't have the right to do that. It's not your place."

"And it's not your place to harm my baby," Logan told him.

"Fine. I will think of something."

"Good."

"Why did you have to come into my life? Everything was perfect until you came along!"

"Obviously it wasn't because you wanted me. The first day I met you I knew that you would do something to lure me over."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "You're a fucking moron."

"I know. I never should have done what I did, but it's too late to play the blame game. This is happening whether we want it to or not," Logan said.

"Just leave please? I want to be alone."

Logan respected the blond's wishes and he left the apartment. Kendall collapsed on the couch with a heavy sigh and he ran his hands over his face. Everything was just too complicated and he wanted nothing more than to get rid of the problem, but Logan was right; the baby wasn't the problem. Kendall knew he was to blame for this mess, but he didn't know how he was going to tell James. He loved him and didn't want to lose him. There had to be something he could do.

The rest of the day Kendall found himself thinking long and hard about what he was going to do. He promised he wouldn't kill the baby, so that meant he had to figure out a way to hide the pregnancy from James. It wasn't going to be easy.

Then it hit him. He knew exactly what he was going to do.

James returned home late, but that was to be expected. Kendall didn't mind too much and he jumped up from the couch to greet his boyfriend with a kiss. The kiss caught the brunet off guard and it left a goofy smile on his face when it ended.

"I take it you had a good day?" James asked, and he set his brief case down on the kitchen table.

"I did. I feel great and I think that bug is going away," Kendall replied.

"Good because I hated seeing you so sick. I wonder what it was."

Kendall shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me. So you're home late?"

"Babe, I'm so sorry. Logan called in today so I had to find a replacement and it just put me behind."

"It's okay," Kendall wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck and he pecked him on the lips. "You're here now."

"What's gotten into you? You haven't touched me in a while."

"Then let's fix that."

James smirked and he leaned down to capture the blond's lips in a kiss. It didn't take long for the kiss to become heated and the two found themselves making their way down the hall and toward the bedroom. Kendall was pushed onto the bed and he brought James down with him, their lips never breaking contact. Kendall let out moan when he felt James' soft lips on his neck and he ran his hands through the brunet's hair. He was only allowed to touch James' hair when they were in the bedroom.

James sat up and slid his jacket off his shoulders, then he started to slowly unbutton his shirt. Kendall knew he was being teased and that just seemed to turn him on even more. James' sculpted chest came into view and Kendall reached out to touch the beautiful body. James connected their lips again and Kendall parted his own to give James more access to his mouth.

Kendall's hands made their way down to James' slacks and he quickly got to work on getting them undone. He slipped his hand down the front of the brunet's pants and gripped his hard cock, earning a pleasurable moan from his lover. Kendall removed his hand, which made James whine from the loss. The teasing was becoming too much and it was time James took matters into his own hands. He crashed their lips together, moaning at the taste of the blond. Kendall was extremely turned on now and he wanted nothing more than for James to fuck him.

"Jamie, please!" He begged.

James' hands found the hem of Kendall's shirt and he tugged on it. Kendall got the hint and he sat up quickly to help discard the clothing item. He didn't feel like his body was anything spectacular, but the growl he received from James told him that the brunet liked what he saw. Kendall was forcefully pushed back again and he watched as James popped the button of his jeans open and slid them off his slim legs. He felt James' hot breath over his cloth covered member and he threw his head back in pleasure at the feeling of James' mouth over his cock.

"James, please! I need you!" He cried out. The teasing was too much and Kendall wanted more.

The brunet slide Kendall's boxers down, releasing his hard cock from its confines. Kendall cried out when he felt James engulf him and he threaded his fingers through the dark locks. It had been a while since the two of them had done anything like this, and for a second Kendall wondered why they stopped.

Kendall squirmed and moan from the feeling, and he could feel himself getting close to his first release. James could tell by the look on Kendall's face that the blond was close, and he started to suck faster. He swirled his tongue around the tip, collecting any precum that had formed there. He loved the taste of Kendall.

"James!" Kendall cried and he tugged on his boyfriend's hair tighter. He was so close.

James ignored the cries and the pain from having his hair pulled, and he continued to suck the blond off. With his hand he played with Kendall's sensitive balls and that's what brought him over the edge. Kendall came with a shout and he shot his load into James' awaiting mouth. The brunet pulled off of him with an audible pop and he licked his lips clean.

Kendall knew what was coming next and he waited with anticipation. James pulled the blond's legs apart and stuck two fingers in his mouth, sucking on them until they were nice and wet. Kendall arched his back when he felt James enter a finger and he let out a moan of pleasure. Another finger was added and James started to thrust them in and out, searching for Kendall's sweet spot.

Kendall cried out when it was hit and he gripped the sheets tightly. James removed his fingers, earning a cry of protest from the blond beneath him. James connected their lips again and he slid out of his own underwear. He positioned himself at Kendall's awaiting entrance and slid in forcefully. Kendall gripped James' forearms tightly and gritted his teeth together. The pain started to fade and it was replaced with delicious pleasure.

James started to move his hips faster and harder, again searching for that spot inside of the blond. He threw Kendall's legs over his shoulders and started to thrust harder. Kendall screamed when that spot was hit and he held onto James tightly with each hard thrust. The room was filled with the sound of their cries of pleasure and skin slapping against skin. Kendall was close again and James quickly picked up on that. He his moved faster, hitting Kendall's sweet spot dead on. The feeling was too much and Kendall came with a shout of the brunet's name.

Watching Kendall come undone was too much for James and he came with a grunt. His body shuddered from the intense orgasm and he collapsed on top of Kendall. James looked up into pretty green eyes and he connected their lips.

"How was that?" he asked.

"Perfect," Kendall smiled down at him.

James nodded his head and let it fall against Kendall's chest. Kendall ran his fingers through the brown locks, and a smile spread across his face. Maybe he had a shot at fixing this after all.

**A/N: Okay, let me explain the Kames smut. One: It's needed for Kendall's plan. Two: I thought winterschild11 would like it. (I hope you did) ******Three: Dirty songs came on when I was writing this lol**! Well more problems have been made and you guys will see why. I will update soon!**


End file.
